Licencia para Matar
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: Me decían que era necesario matar para llegar a un mundo donde no se mataría" El ascenso de Lord Voldemort durante la primera guerra unió muchos destinos, en el camino de la muerte y destrucción. Nueve miradas diferentes sobre esa decisión determinante.


**Título: **Licencia para Matar

**Autora: **Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **_Oneshot__escrito para el concurso Premios Nobels HA. _

_"__**Me decían que era necesario matar para llegar a un mundo donde no se mataría"**_

La luz triunfa sobre la Oscuridad, es inevitable. Sin embargo¿quién determina qué es Luz y qué es Oscuridad¿Por qué una generación de jóvenes decidió unirse al más temible de los Dark Lords, sacrificarlo todo por aquellos ideales¿Qué era lo que buscaban? El ascenso de Lord Voldemort durante la primera guerra unió muchos destinos, en el camino de la muerte y destrucción. Nueve miradas diferentes sobre esa decisión determinante de formar parte de su séquito, a costa de sus propias vidas y almas… y aquellas ajenas.

Terminado el 14 de octubre de 2007. Dedicado a mi socio, Rómulo Lupin, en su cumpleaños décimo noveno.

**Rating:** PG13

**Género: **Terror/Suspenso/Misterio

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Este fict no tiene fin de lucro, sólo mero entretenimiento. No tiene en cuenta los acontecimientos de HP7 (si bien, si lo has leído, no encontrarás incongruencias).

**Advertencia: **Violencia leve y ciertas escenas maduras.

* * *

**Licencia para Matar**

"_**Me decían que era necesario matar para llegar a un mundo donde no se mataría"**_

- _Albert Camus, escritor y filósofo francés_

La ciudad bullía en movimiento. Los coches de los muggles se movilizaban a lo largo de las carreteras de manera mecánica y poco creativa; la gente incluso caminaba sin ánimo, portando sus portafolios y con sus trajes impecables, aparentando una formalidad y un estilo impropios de aquella gente sucia e indigna que impugnaba la faz de la Tierra y con la cual Bellatrix Black se veía obligada a compartir oxígeno, aquel elemento vital pero tan ordinario.

Por supuesto, que no pudiese eludir el espacio, no significaba que no pudiera enfrentarse a la situación con temple. Ella, bruja sangre pura y descendiente de la ancestral familia Black, caminaba por aquellas calles de un modo tan particular que aquellos muggles ni siquiera se atreverían a intentar imitarla. Dirigía miradas repletas de desprecio y repugnancia cuando presentía la suciedad, y no tenía reservas en cuanto a gestos faciales.

Todos la reconocían como superior, es decir, cedían en inferioridad, postrándose a sus pies; ante ella, cuya voluntad era ley. ¡Cuánto la hastiaba cuando un mísero muggle osaba mirarla a los ojos¡Cuánto más deseaba torturarlo cuando sus ojos descendían, devorando su cuerpo con aquellos ojos que no conocían la magia ni la pureza!

Pues Bellatrix desvalorizaba la modestia. Sabía cuán único era su cuerpo, con sus perfectas curvas tan sugestivas, y cuán valiosos y hermosos eran sus rasgos de noble de sangre pura. Su piel era tan pálida que hasta su madre le decía que debía tomar un poco más de sol, pero a Bella le fascinaba cómo contrastaba con la oscuridad que representaba su cabello. ¡Ni en sus sueños un muggle tocaría un cabello suyo!

Aún no podía entender cómo su hermana se había reducido a tan infortunada condición. ¡Condenada, malnacida, rechazando su linaje, avergonzándolos ante la Comunidad! Pobre Cissy, cuyo casamiento había tomado lugar pocos meses después de que Andrómeda abandonara el buen destino de su familia, había tenido que afrontar la humillación, hasta el punto de la posible cancelación de su unión conyugal, ya que los Malfoys no deseaban unirse con una familia cuyos miembros estaban desertando los ilustres ideales.

¡Y para agravar la situación, su primo Sirius había abandonado su hogar para irse con los Potters, aquella familia de amantes de muggles y aliados de Dumbledore! Infeliz destino iba a tener, Bella ya lo había predicho cuando fue ubicado en Gryffindor, bajo tan bajas influencias. Una causa perdida. ¡Desgraciada tía Walburga¡El supuesto heredero del legado Black, su hijo mayor, la había deshonrado de aquella manera! Al menos, su hijo menor, Regulus, no mostraba indicios de imitar a su hermano, habiendo sido sorteado en Slytherin y empezando a madurar, orientando su futuro a fines más distinguidos.

No obstante, Bella no dejaría el honor de su familia a manos de su primo. Ella misma se encargaría de ostentar los ideales de pureza y ubicar a su familia en una posición privilegiada a los ojos del Dark Lord. Bella se convertiría en su mano derecha, su confidente, su discípula, y se sumergiría en las más oscuras artes, guiada por la mano de aquel poderoso mago.

Pronto tomaría lugar su iniciación dentro del círculo de mortífagos y entonces, Bellatrix Black sobresaldría con su belleza cautivante, su poder absorbente y su ética rígida.

_Toujours__Pur._

* * *

La mansión Malfoy se hallaba ubicada en Wiltshire. Rodeada por inmensos terrenos, manifestaba, tanto en su arquitectura como en su poderío, la larga historia aristócrata de la familia que se hospedaba allí.

Lucius Malfoy, el heredero de tal propiedad, se encontraba en ese momento de pie junto a la estantería del estudio de su padre, Abraxas, aguardando a que éste concluyera su conversación en la chimenea con un contacto en el Ministerio. Si bien en el exterior, su apariencia era sumamente elegante y estoica, interiormente Lucius se encontraba en un crisol de emociones. La marca en su brazo izquierdo continuaba ardiéndole, después del encuentro que había tenido con el Dark Lord la noche anterior. Lucius, desde pequeño, había sido preparado por su padre para este momento de cumbre de los magos tenebrosos. Estaba acostumbrado a la sangre, a las maldiciones y a las artes oscuras, y no le perturbaba en absoluto la muerte de los impuros.

No obstante, el Dark Lord había sido excepcionalmente cruel la noche anterior, dirigiendo toda su ira a un fiel aliado que había fracasado en una misión de menor rango. Su situación se había tornado, por momentos, inestable… en un sentido preocupante.

Su padre Abraxas era parte de la elite del Dark Lord, por lo que Lucius tenía un acceso prematuro a información confidencial. Un rumor se corría entre los bajos rangos de mortífagos, pero Lucius había confirmado que el Dark Lord estaba tomando medidas para asegurar su inmortalidad. Lamentablemente, presentía que el costo de tal desafío sería su cordura.

Un líder no podía permitirse ser débil o vacilar a la hora de la acción. El Dark Lord debía encaminar a los magos tenebrosos en el camino a la liberación y a la supremacía. Si para ello debía de optar por torturas y amenazas para mantenerlos en línea, Lucius podía aceptarlo. Si se decidía por las herramientas del miedo para obtener respeto, Lucius lo respetaría. No obstante, aquel líder tirano podría deformarse y perder de vista los ideales de la Causa. Quizás, el Dark Lord debería buscar otros métodos para incentivar a sus subordinados.

Pero Lucius no era quién para cuestionarlo. Era la única esperanza que tenían los magos tenebrosos, y acataría el llamado.

- Lucius. – Vociferó su padre, gesticulándole hacia un asiento. – He hablado con Avery. Me ha pedido que te pasara un mensaje. – El joven Malfoy permaneció en silencio. – Han localizado al objetivo. Esta medianoche, ve a su hogar. – Asintió, impasible. – Lucius, no puedes imaginarte cuán orgulloso has hecho a tu padre. Mis oídos se han deleitado al escuchar de labios referentes el alcance de tu compromiso con nuestra causa. Pronto, hijo, acompañarás a tu padre.

Lucius se reclinó en su asiento, siendo cauteloso en el manejo de su expresión facial. En otras palabras, si la misión de aquella noche resultaba exitosa, sería incorporado al Círculo Interno. Era uno de sus objetivos, pero Lucius no se permitiría celebrar aquella victoria de antemano. Los Prewett, después de todo, no serían fáciles de vencer.

Pero eran traidores, habían rechazado los ideales, y Lucius estaba dispuesto a transformarse en la mano ejecutora de su Lord, aunque aquello no concordara con su perfil de aristócrata; aunque aquello no hiciera feliz a su esposa. Pues el futuro de la magia requería de tales sacrificios…

Con su mano libre, sin embargo, se aseguraría de que, de caer su líder, la familia Malfoy no se derrumbaría con él.

* * *

Nerón Avery estrechó manos con Lucius Malfoy esa medianoche, mirándose llanamente a los ojos y reconociendo el objetivo común que les había permitido poner a un lado sus diferencias. Nerón había comenzado Hogwarts cuando Lucius había alcanzado la Prefectura de la casa Slytherin, por lo que había sufrido el carisma y el poder de Malfoy en carne propia. Sin embargo, Lucius había sido su enlace con el Dark Lord años más tarde, recomendándolo y presentándolo.

Mas no había sido el único. La mayoría de los Slytherin de su generación se habían unido al Dark Lord, el líder que reunía todas sus expectativas contra un Ministerio benevolente con los impuros y títere de Albus Dumbledore. Siendo aún jóvenes, el Dark Lord los había entrenado en ciertas ramas de las artes oscuras y había organizado grupos, para una mayor coordinación.

Lucius, Nerón, Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohov y Rodolphus Lestrange eran los encargados aquella noche de comunicar el mensaje del Dark Lord al mundo, dándole un golpe certero a la Orden del Fénix. El más experimentado de los cinco, Dolohov, había armado la estrategia y se había responsabilizado de debilitar las barreras de la casa de los Prewett. Eran conscientes de la dificultad, pero también de los resultados que obtendrían de aquella victoria.

Habiéndose reunido en la casa de Avery, bajo la filosa inspección de su padre Tiberio, el grupo de mortífagos se aferró al traslador, con sus varitas, pócimas y vestuario listo.

Un típico barrio en los suburbios de Londres les dio la bienvenida. Nada turbulento inquietaba aquellas calles, cuyas familias descansaban sin aparentes preocupaciones. Unos cuervos reposaban sosegadamente sobre los postes de electricidad, observándolos con sus sagaces ojos, únicos testigos del inicio de la matanza.

Ingresaron al respectivo hogar de manera sistematizada, sin desvelar ninguna alarma o barrera. Nerón presentía que aquello había sido ridículamente fácil, pero estaba seguro que miembros tan destacados de la Orden del Fénix no se dejarían atrapar con tanta pasividad. Sostuvo su varita con mayor firmeza al ingresar a la cocina.

Allí estaba Fabian, con su varita también preparada y junto a la chimenea, cuyas cenizas denunciaban el pedido de ayuda que había sido emitido recientemente. Detrás de Nerón, Lucius chasqueó la lengua, exasperado. Seguramente había creído que podría sorprenderlos.

- Demoraron bastante. – Se jactó Fabian. – Creí que Voldemort enviaría a sus sirvientes antes.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a pronunciar el nombre del Lord, Prewett! – Escupió Dolohov.

- No veo porqué no debería. – Dijo el miembro de la Orden, alzando las cejas. – Es un nombre vulgar y articulado.

- ¡Crucio! – Conjuró Dolohov. La maldición fue eludida con destreza.

- Qué arsenal tan pobre. ¿Podrían intentar ser un poco más desafiantes?

- ¿Y tu hermano, Prewett?

- ¿Lo buscaban a él¡Y yo que creía que venían a visitarme!

Nerón miró de reojo a Lucius, aseverando el proceder de la misión. Severus y Dolohov salieron de la cocina para buscar a Gideon, mientras que ellos dos y Rodolphus bloquearon a Fabian cuando intentó impedir la disgregación del grupo. Así comenzó un duelo desigual en fuerzas, pero que sin embargo demostró ser todo un reto. Voldemort no se había equivocado al advertirles el potencial de aquel mago, que empleaba todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance a favor. Y no era algo menor, ya que la casa parecía estar repleta de secretos.

Los mortífagos retrocedieron a la sala de estar para adquirir mayor espacio, pero se toparon con sus dos compañeros descendiendo la escalera, inmersos en un duelo con Gideon. Aquello probó ser una mala estrategia, dado que los gemelos se fortalecieron al unirse. Por lo que simuló ser una eternidad, batallaron, incrementando la crueldad y el dolor de las maldiciones en cada segundo que pasaba.

Finalmente, los mortífagos lograron imponerse por superioridad numérica, mas sufrieron. Nerón tenía inválido su brazo izquierdo, mientras que Snape cojeaba y Lucius lucía una herida profunda en su cabeza. Dolohov había contraído heridas menores, si bien había sido el que más había intervenido en el duelo. De hecho, había asesinado a Gideon desangrándolo y destrozándolo sin compasión frente a los ojos de su hermano, y con su sangre no había dudado en escribir un mensaje en la pared para quien encontrase a los cadáveres; preferentemente los miembros de la Orden que habían retenido a las afueras del pueblo con una barrera.

Fabian, en cambio, había muerto luego sujeto a un Avada Kedavra de Nerón, pero sus ojos vacíos habían indicado que su espíritu se había drenado mucho antes. Grandes magos, pero ambos se habían negado a colaborar con la Causa y habían traicionado la tradición mágica que en su sangre corría; ahora sangre derramada e inerte.

Ninguno de los dos había pedido misericordia.

Ninguno de los dos había gritado.

* * *

Severus amaba sus pociones, pues en su elaboración le permitían olvidarse de los fantasmas que lo acosaban cada noche. La solidez de su mente ayudaba en ello, ubicando aquellos remordimientos en un rincón desolado. El Dark Lord, además, siempre se encargaba de solicitarle pociones que requiriesen su plena atención por su letalidad, facilitando la tarea, y solía evitar enviarlo a ataques. No obstante, cada tanto, lo necesitaban en un equipo. Su último compañero había sido Regulus Black, pero hubiera preferido estar solo a aquella mala compañía.

Indiferente era a todo el dolor que su mano causaba, directa o indirectamente. Había heredado eso de su padre, difunto ya bajo la propia mano de su hijo, quien se había deleitado en cada una de sus expresiones de sufrimiento. Había sido un momento sumamente íntimo, donde había sentido que una parte de sí se había quebrado.

Había sido su primer asesinato. No sería el último.

La diferencia había sido que aquél no había sido ejecutado bajo órdenes del Dark Lord, sino bajo su propia voluntad. La venganza, el ojo por ojo, había sido motivo suficiente. Había podido poner en práctica muchas de las maldiciones que había creado en la sombra de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. Su mano no había temblado. Su mente había permanecido firme en convicción.

El Dark Lord había sonreído y le había elogiado por su creatividad.

El Príncipe Mestizo. Alguna vez se había cuestionado si aquello era su máscara, el rol que jugaba dentro del círculo de mortífagos. ¿Quién era Severus en verdad? Hacía años que sentía un vacío en su interior. La soledad y el abandono lo habían tornado un ser insensible, inaccesible. Nada le conmovía. Nada lo motivaba. Nada le importaba…

Salvo sus pociones.

Si tan sólo pudiera embotellar sus ideales y encontrar un lugar en aquel mundo, aún con su sangre impura y la mancha que significaba en el universo. Aún con la humillación de desconocer su propia identidad, su propia razón de ser. ¿Se movía por venganza¿Se movía por encanto a las Artes¿Por honor?

Quizás, por la posibilidad de no ser. No era nadie en especial. Era un mortífago, al servicio de Lord. Nunca lo suficientemente hábil, pero sí lo suficientemente astuto para no existir. Desplazándose entre las sombras y viviendo en el silencio, en el olvido, resguardándose detrás de figuras como Lucius y reverenciando a un Lord cuyos ojos no podía mirar... era un atisbo de lo que había sido. Ni siquiera una chispa.

Ni siquiera un caldero roto en una mazmorra desterrada.

* * *

Regulus sonrió orgulloso al arremangarse la manga de su túnica y presentarle la marca tenebrosa a su madre, cuyos ojos se habían nublado de lágrimas. Walburga le había abrazado contra su pecho y no había cesado de murmurarle al oído cuán digno era de ser el heredero Black, cuán superior era a su hermano, cuán feliz hacía a su madre y al legado familiar.

Regulus encarnaba el orgullo de su familia. Su padre había organizado una fiesta íntima para celebrar su consagración como mortífago. No había concluido Hogwarts aún, pero había sido insólitamente digno de la atención del Dark Lord.

- ¿Cómo no habrías de serlo, cariño¡Eres un Black! El Dark Lord reconoce nuestra posición en la sociedad. Además, la edad no importa cuando uno sabe lo que quiere. ¡Y tu camino es el correcto!

Todos en su familia lo habían elogiado… excepto Sirius. Hacía años que no tenía noticias de su hermano –o de aquel malparido, como lo llamaba su madre–. Desde niño, Regulus siempre lo había admirado en secreto, pues había logrado descarriarse a pesar de toda la presión familiar. Había conseguido ser una persona distinta a lo planificado. Para Regulus, acostumbrado a las responsabilidades, a acatar las órdenes de sus padres y mantenerse fiel a la historia, su hermano había sido totalmente innovador y valiente.

Hasta el punto de temerario. Regulus jamás abandonaría a su familia. Se sabía cobarde, pero también estaba satisfecho con el lugar que le había sido concedido. La tarea de mortífago no sería tan difícil. Después de todo, era un Black.

O eso había pensado hasta su primera misión. Había creído contar con privilegios, pero el Dark Lord lo había torturado al no cumplir con sus expectativas. Regulus no había podido asesinar a un mísero muggle y habría creído que su juventud e inexperiencia lo excusarían. Pero no fue el caso. Rodolphus, bajo orden del Lord, le había hecho gritar de dolor hasta quedar afónico. Al arribar a su casa, no tuvo la valentía suficiente para pedirle a su madre que lo ayudase. En cambio, Kreacher lo había conducido a su habitación y allí había aplicado unas rudimentarias pociones para calmar el dolor.

Pero ciertas cicatrices permanecieron.

Inseguro, en su segunda misión, acompañado por Lucius Malfoy, tampoco había logrado en un principio asesinar. Malfoy se había mofado de él y además, le había asegurado que reclamaría el derecho a torturarlo pues era un compañero inútil. Frente tal amenaza, Regulus había encontrado una razón para triunfar.

El miedo era una poderosa herramienta.

Sus convicciones, la presión familiar, no habían alcanzado. La Causa no había sido suficientemente poderosa para provocar una ruptura en su alma. El Dark Lord lo había castigado de nuevo, esta vez no por el fracaso, sino por su frágil demostración de lealtad.

- ¡Soy un Black! – Había proclamado en su frustración.

- Antes que nada, eres un mortífago. Antes que a tu familia, me debes fidelidad a mí. – Había replicado el Dark Lord.

Aquello lo había perturbado. Se había unido al Dark Lord por insistencia familiar y por sus contactos en Slytherin. Lo había contemplado como un juego, como un camino al éxito, sin tener que sacrificar nada a cambio. Era cumplir con su deber. Después de todo, era un Black, y el Dark Lord debería sentirse honrado con su presencia…

Pero no era así. Había sido devorado por el lobo, habiéndolo creído muerto. Ser un mortífago era mucho más de lo que había pensado; era sumergirse mucho más hondo de lo que había estado dispuesto. De hecho, posiblemente no obtendría nada a cambio. No era un tablero de ajedrez. Era un campo de batalla.

Debía ser espada, aunque fuera por naturaleza escudo.

* * *

Rodolphus tenía todo lo que había deseado en su vida. Poder, status, una esposa bella y riqueza. Sumado a eso, trabajaba en pos de los ideales que siempre había sostenido en su corazón: la dignificación de las Artes Oscuras y los magos tenebrosos, inclusive en la persecución de los derechos de las criaturas oscuras, como los vampiros y licántropos, sobre todo para clanes como el de Greyback, cuya devoción estaba con el Dark Lord.

Sonrió, volteándose en la cama para rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Bella. Ella abrió los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa, tan deliciosa y atractiva que Rodolphus quiso comerla como a una fresa. Las estrellas lo habían bendecido con aquella compañía. No sólo era una mujer hermosa, sino que también portaba carácter e inteligencia, y era la aprendiza del Dark Lord. Su talento con las Artes Oscuras era inmenso.

- Te has quedado cautivado, Rodolphus. – Susurró Bella en su oído.

- ¿Puedes culparme?

- Claro que no… pero pensé que luego de nuestra sesión de anoche, habrías quedado satisfecho…

- Soy insaciable. – Le besó la oreja, provocando una risa en su esposa. – Con sólo verte, resurge mi apetito por más…

- La gula será el pecado que te consuma, Rodolphus…

- Y el tuyo la vanidad, mi estimada Bella. – La besó con ferocidad, colocándose encima de ella y acorralándola.

- Me pregunto si exhibes la misma pasión cuando torturas, Rodolphus… - Murmuró Bella, inclinándose para morderle el cuello. – Me encantaría contemplarte… ¿o acaso esta pasión es sólo para mí? Quizás… podríamos combinar ambas… - Sonrió, con un destello de perversidad en sus ojos. – Tortúrame hasta el éxtasis del deseo, Roldolphus… demuéstrame la lealtad que tienes por nuestro Lord y la lujuria que sientes por mí…

No necesitó volver a pedirlo. Instantáneamente se unió a su juego, tomando su varita de la mesita de luz y conjurando un cruciatus sobre su esposa, al mismo tiempo que la besaba y contenía sus gritos. Con sus manos recorrió su cuerpo a ciegas, deteniéndose por momentos en los lugares que sabía provocaban placer en ella, pero no cediendo, avanzando, dejándola deseando por más. Agarró un mechón de su cabello negruzco de su nuca y tiró con violencia, para tener libre acceso a su cuello. Hizo emanar sangre de allí; sangre que se detuvo a beber cual vampiro.

- ¡Rodolphus! – Jadeó ella, arqueando su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién es ahora insaciable, querida? – Invocó un nuevo cruciatus sobre ella, incitando nuevas convulsiones.

- Humíllame, Rodolphus. – Suplicó Bellatrix, con sus ojos dilatados.

Rió protervamente en su pecho. Su mujer tenía las más extrañas de las fantasías sexuales… pero él no se haría rogar. La complacería, pues también era un deseo profundo suyo... ¡ella, favorita del Dark Lord, cediendo a él¡Doblegada a su voluntad¡Impotente, suplicando para causarle placer a él!

Se sentía casi un adolescente, excitado ante la perspectiva de sexo oral…

Pero¿quién podría culparlo?

* * *

En la víspera de una luna llena, Fenrir Greyback selló una alianza con el Dark Lord. Era el alfa de su clan, por lo que su decisión afectaba a toda su _familia_. No había sido una decisión tomada individualmente, pero aún así muchos habían dudado si era la mejor alternativa. Un extenso historial tenían de promesas fallidas, de entregas sin recompensa.

Los licántropos luchaban por sus derechos. Anhelaban ser respetados como parte de la comunidad mágica, tanto los licántropos mágicos como los muggles. Eran conscientes del temor que provocaban en los humanos, pero era hora de hacerlos ver la realidad. Mitad humanos, mitad animal, no importaba: continuaban siendo parte de la comunidad. Una serie de noches al mes eran ininteligibles, una amenaza para el mundo, pero el resto… nadie podría detectar la diferencia. De hecho, ser licántropo poseía sus ventajas: sus sentidos estaban potenciados y ostentaba una fuerza sobrehumana, además de alta tolerancia al dolor.

Podrían convertirse en auténticas máquinas de matar, si quisieran. En su instinto animal, residía la supervivencia. El Ministerio había promovido durante aquellos años leyes contra ellos, prohibiéndoles el derecho al trabajo, a una familia, a la salud, a la educación… Habían estado rezagados mucho tiempo: ahora era el momento para recordarle a los humanos que no eran superiores a ellos; no tenían la autoridad para decidir qué podían los licántropos hacer o no. No se dejarían dominar. ¡Eran una especie digna de ser respetada!

Su esperanza estaba con el Dark Lord.

Matarían por el bienestar de su especie. Matarían por un futuro mejor.

- Fenrir¿es verdad que uno de tus cachorros te ha abandonado por Dumbledore? – Preguntó el Dark Lord.

- Sí. – Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula. Aquel traidor… ¡había renunciado a su clan! Todo por unos humanos que lo contemplaban como a una bestia y lo incentivaban a reprimir a su lobo, a no fusionarse y a rechazar su naturaleza.

- Remus Lupin¿cierto? – Fenrir se sorprendió de la trascendencia de la información de su Lord, pero también de su repentino interés en aquel sujeto. Asintió. – Colagusano, aquí presente… tiene relación con él. ¿Quisieras reencontrarte con tu cachorro?

Su Lord le estaba ofreciendo venganza. No obstante, Fenrir no pensaba aceptarla. No se trataba de un premio de su Lord, sino más bien una manera de expresar su poder y manifestar su superioridad. Fenrir había sido incapaz de tocar a Lupin desde que fue cobijado por Dumbledore… No accedería. La única manera en la que saldaría la deuda pendiente con su cachorro sería bajo méritos propios, bajo el orgullo de su clan. Sin Dark Lord de por medio.

Una alianza no significaba absoluta dependencia. Eran aliados, no criados.

* * *

Peter era aficionado del Quidditch. Siempre le había gustado contemplarlo. Su gran frustración de niño había sido descubrir que no poseía destreza para el juego. Podía volar, sí, pero era por milagro de magia que no se caía una vez superados los cuatro metros de altura. Tenía gran pánico a las alturas.

Había envidiado a sus amigos del colegio, pues ellos no tenían tal pudor. Y de hecho, gozaban de tal habilidad que Peter no había podido evitar quedarse boquiabierto cada vez que fue espectador de alguna práctica o partido. James, por ejemplo, se movilizaba con tal destreza en su escoba que parecía hecho para volar, en total armonía con su entorno. Aún ahora, egresados ya del colegio, de vez en cuando se reunían para un partido amistoso con sus antiguos compañeros y a pesar de ya no practicar más, eran absolutamente profesionales.

Sobre todo en comparación con el desempeño de Peter.

Quidditch no era la única área en la cual sus amigos lo sojuzgaban. De hecho, Peter ni siquiera se sentía sombra de ellos. Además, los Merodeadores no eran tan unidos como todos los consideraban. Era verdad que James y Sirius eran los mejores amigos, compinches en todo. Remus era algo más tranquilo e introvertido, además de estar constantemente atravesando dificultades, por lo que había cosas que ni James ni Sirius comentaban con él, y a pesar de haber aceptado su licantropía, Peter sabía que Sirius guardaba cierta desconfianza (por más ínfima que fuera) hacia él; sobre todo desde el nacimiento de su ahijado, al que cuidaba casi hasta el punto de la obsesión.

Por esa misma razón, cuando James lo eligió a él como Guardián Secreto para el Fidelius, Peter creyó que estaba jugando otra broma con él. Pero su amigo había sido bien explícito en su deseo: se fiaba de él lo suficiente como para confiarle su familia. ¡Lo había elegido a él sobre a Sirius!

Lástima que aquella vez ni siquiera tuvo que intentar elevarse en el cielo. El partido ya estaba perdido.

No tardó en informarle al Lord de su hallazgo. No lo hubiera logrado guardar, de todos modos. Su Lord era un excepcional Legilimens. La reserva del secreto hubiera significado su muerte, además de la de los Potter.

Quería a James y a Lily. En verdad los apreciaba, y nunca había querido entregarlos de aquella manera… pero no había tenido opción.

Peter hubiera querido ser un poco más Gryffindor. Pero, al igual que desde niño fue vencido por el miedo a las alturas, el miedo a la muerte lo derrotó en el campo de batalla.

La Marca en su brazo no era símbolo de lealtad o de un futuro mejor. No esperaba conseguir nada con aquellas muertes… excepto más muerte. Pero, al menos, podría continuar contemplando aquel juego de Quidditch que había encabezado en su mente.

* * *

Las noticias de la caída del Dark Lord sacudieron como un terremoto la vida de Barty Crouch Jr. Cuando su padre había arribado a su hogar, eufórico, Barty creyó que había logrado promover alguna ley para aumentar el poder de los Aurores. Pero cuando lo observó abrazar a su madre y lo halló al borde de las lágrimas, Barty supo que lo imposible e inaudito había sucedido.

Su Lord había sido derrotado.

¿Había sido en un duelo legendario con Dumbledore¿Acorralado por un centenar de Aurores¿Víctima de algún plan de espionaje del Ministerio? No. Un bebé. ¡Un bebé había acabado con las esperanzas del bando oscuro¡Un bebé había salvado a Dumbledore y a su Ministerio de la absoluta destrucción¡Un mero bebé!

Por supuesto, estaba seguro que existía algo más detrás de aquella historia de ciencia ficción. No sólo que un bebé nunca podría haber conquistado sobre su Lord, sobre aquel que había dominado las más arcaicas y sombrías de las artes, sino que además los métodos para superar la muerte que el Innombrable había emprendido no habían sido anulados. Estaba convencido. Su Lord estaba vivo, en algún lugar del planeta, aguardando por sus servidores y por el momento idóneo.

Barty estaría a su lado. Estaría al completo servicio de su Lord, tal como había jurado la noche en la cual la Marca Tenebrosa había tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

Irónicamente su padre anhelaba ser ministro y había prometido perseguir hasta el último mortífago, para asegurar que no habría ninguna posibilidad de recuperación para el bando oscuro. Bartemius regresaba a su hogar del trabajo y despilfarraba en la mesa toda la información reunida por sus colegas durante la jornada. Barty escuchaba con atención, fingiendo estar sumamente interesado en ingresar al Ministerio y colaborar con la persecución. Su madre le había negado el permiso, como si aún fuese un infante.

No obstante, Bartemius, sin saberlo, estaba ayudando al bando oscuro a reintegrarse. Barty se regocijaba en la paradoja. ¡Quisiera poder contemplar el rostro de su padre si alguna vez llegase a enterarse de que su búsqueda debió haber sido iniciada en su hogar!

Así fue como Barty supo que la Orden del Fénix se había disuelto, pero que algunos de sus miembros continuaban investigando por señales de Lord Voldemort… entre ellos, los Longbottom, y al parecer habían dado con datos primordiales. Portando tal información y prefiriendo abandonar la fútil persecución por la ubicación de Harry Potter, se reunió con sus antiguos camaradas. Con nostalgia, pero con colosal orgullo y convicción, volvió a colocarse su máscara de mortífago para salir a cazar aquella noche, bajo el estandarte de su ideología.

"_Como un mar, alrededor de la soleada isla de la vida, la muerte canta noche y día su canción sin fin."_

La muerte era la única certeza de los hombres. Algunos morían con dignidad, otros por causas frívolas, ausentes de auténtica devoción y fundamento. Algunos pagaban el precio por adelantado, por haberse entrometido. Otros, por simplemente existir.

Él era un Comedor de Muerte, encargado de transmitir la canción letal a aquellos que se negaran a dejarse envolver por tales ideales de Justicia y Pureza.

Su Lord no había sido conquistado. Ellos, sus seguidores, aún sobrevivían.

Eternamente leales.


End file.
